Masquerade
by Lucky OCB
Summary: Everything had been fine before they asked for his assistance. He'd never questioned the way of things, never dared to think of other possibilities. Then they asked, and he discovered just how damaged things had become.


**Masquerade**

_Disclaimer – _I do not own Meet the Robinsons. Obviously. Otherwise why would I be writing fanfiction? I'd have other things to attend to!

_Author's note – _So first off, this is somewhat inspired by Soulbound by Heather Brewer. If anyone notices things that are to similar to it for their liking, feel free to let me know, and I'll do some editing to keep this from being a copy of said book. Cause copying others' books is lame. Also, I've had a history of stories I've uploaded having words cut out after being published. I don't know why, but sometimes when I go back to read them on the site, there are words missing. If you notice a sentence that sounds incomplete, please message me so I can fix it. Thanks!

Now, onwards!

Prelude

_May 18,1995_

_Rochester, New York_

The room was quiet and dark, lit only by a single lamp that stood upon a severely cluttered desk. Sitting in the seat in front of it was a man, mid to late forties perhaps, with a cup of what may well have been tea. He stared intently into the wall, with an expression on his face that might suggest he was looking beyond that wall, beyond the dirtied white paint and post-it notes which held dates and times of unspecified events.

A clock hung on that wall as well, ticking away the minutes that passed. It read 11:38 PM.

Below this clock hung a picture of the man standing beside another man appearing much younger than him. He wore wire-frame glasses which covered blue eyes, and his brunette hair stood straight up. The man at the desk tore his gaze away from the wall and moved his eyes up towards the photo, smiling as he remembered how often the boy pictured beside him would complain about his hair. The hair was cut fairly short, a cut which the boy often got to help make the odd characteristic less obvious.

The man reclined in his seat, a sigh escaping him. He missed that boy, but he was glad to have helped him and the girl leave. They could live out their lives in peace, without worry of what was expected or allowed of them, without worry of ridiculous laws keeping them apart, without worry of...

_BANG!_

The man shot up from his chair, his cup of tea falling to the floor. As the mug shattered and tea soaked into his shoes, he stared at the broken door behind him...and at the three men who occupied the area where that door once stood.

The shortest of the three men walked up to him, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him close to his face.

"Where are they?" The Leader shouted, his face contorted with fury. " Where are you hiding them?"

The man scrunched up his nose. The Leader's breath smelled foul. " You honestly think I'm going to answer you? You honestly think I _know_?"

Behind them, The Leader's two sidekicks searched the desk, pulling out drawers and throwing their contents to the floor. One of them stood, a blue sheet in his hands.

The man looked back, eyes widening.

The blueprints.

The goon unfolded the sheet and held it up for The Leader to see. His eyebrows shot up, and a satisfied smirk adorned his face.

Because at the bottom of the blueprints were notes which held the location he was so desperate to find.

" You don't know where they are, huh?" His smile grew wider, " That's not what these blueprints say, I'm afraid." The Leader looked him in the eyes, his smile disappearing, replaced by a serious expression. "Gentlemen, ready the car. Notify the guards at the prison that a new inmate is on his way."

The Leader's goons left momentarily, returning a few minutes later to announce that the car was ready and the prison had been notified.

The man's hands now bound behind his back, he fought as The Leader dragged him to the car, throwing him in the backseat and closing the door before he could make an escape. One of the henchmen sat in the back with him, keeping is eyes trained on his face. The other sat in front with The Leader.

As the car began to move, Derik Chase stared at his house through the back window until they turned a corner and other houses blocked his view.

Holy crap you guys. I just wrote a fanfiction. I haven't done that since "Don't Worry About Me" a year ago! :D And it's MULTICHAPTER! :D * Or, rather, is going to be *

I am a VERY excited person right now.

Now excuse me while I relearn how to upload stories.


End file.
